Yuga Aoyama/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Yuga is first seen among the students waiting for the exam to start. When the exam begins, Yuga comes across a 1-point robot villain, defeating it with his Navel Laser. After thanking Izuku for his "team-play", he tells him they will not cross paths again and flees the area to collect more points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Yuga uses his Navel Laser to run the 50m in 5.51 seconds and for the standing long jump. When Izuku Midoriya has his quirk restrained by their teacher, Yuga gives Ochaco comforting words by stating he'll be by her side if Izuku is expelled as she is confused and can't recall his name. However, Yuga is shocked when Izuku uses his quirk to throw the ball high in the air though states it's not stylish. Yuga later watches the battle between the teams of Izuku and Ochaco against Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo. He is impressed with Izuku's efforts against Katsuki. Battle Trial Arc Yuga is teamed up with Mina and gets some acid on his cape. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Yuga is missing the whole time during the Villains' attack, and nobody knows what he is doing nor where he is. It is a mystery that remains secret, but no one seems to care. U.A. Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, he is in last place and seems to have retained a fair amount of damage. He later is among the many asking to be on Katsuki's team (though Yuga, instead of asking, assumes that Katsuki would select him), but Yuga instead joins Hitoshi's team along with Mashirao and Nirengeki. His team places third, allowing him to participate in the final event, which is a tournament. When Mashirao decides to resign, Yuuga puts his hand on his shoulder and, despite knowing that he was being manipulated by Hitoshi, says that he will not give up. Yuga's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Mina. Yuga faces his opponent, Mina, in his first round match. During the match, she causes his belt to malfunction, causing him to panic. She then attacks him with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and eliminating him from the tournament. Yuga along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Yuga is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero Names. Yuga writes down and presents his: Midnight criticizes the name, thinking it is too long. After Class 1-A have finished formulating their Hero names, Yuga is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that he would like to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Yuga is at the train station with his class so that he can go to the workplace of his choice by train. Final Exams Arc On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test. Yuga is paired with Ochaco and they must face Thirteen in their test exercise. Yuga, Ochaco and Thirteen arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Thirteen explains the 30-minute test; Ochaco and Yuga must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Ochaco and Yuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, Thirteen creates a Black Hole, causing the duo to hold onto a guardrail to prevent themselves from being sucked in. Yuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his Hero Costume) at Thirteen but the attempt fails as Thirteen easily sucks away the lasers. Ochaco tries to think of a plan, causing Yuga to surmise that Ochaco is thinking about what Izuku would do; Yuga then asks Ochaco if she likes Izuku, which shocks Ochaco and makes her blush, causing her to let go of the guardrail out of embarrassment. As a result, Ochaco gets drawn towards Thirteen, much to their shared surprise. Facing Thirteen directly, Ochaco instinctively uses her combat skills learned from Gunhead and manages to handcuff Thirteen, allowing her and Yuuga to pass the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Yuga learns that he passed the written test and will go with his classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Yuga along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast. After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. During the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Momo runs into Yuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuuga hides behind a bush along with Kyoka and Toru. Yuga contemplates on what to do because he was instructed by Momo to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice’s presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Nomu since he only responds to Dabi. Yuuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover him. Izuku, Mezo and Shoto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battles against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr. Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr. Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Thanks to Yuga's actions, Mezo manages to rescue Fumikage and Shoto nearly rescues Katsuki only for him to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr. Compress and the captured Katsuki teleport away from the training camp. After the capture of Katsuki, the training camp ends and Yuga returns home. Two days afterwards, Yuga visits Izuku in hospital. After Eijiro and Shoto state their intentions to save Katsuki themselves, Yuga is also against the idea of attempting to rescue Katsuki along with the majority of the class; Yuga suggests that they leave Katsuki’s rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat, to which Fumikage agrees with Yuga. Hideout Raid Arc Yuga watches and fears All Might vs. All For One fight on T.V. along with his relative. Hero License Exam Arc He uses his Navel Laser as a signal, attempting to sacrifice himself for Tenya, but is saved by the remaining U.A students. He was one of the 18 students in class 1-A to pass the Exam and earn his hero license. Remedial Course Arc After a class with Ectoplasm, Izuku and Tenya prepare to go eat lunch, but Yuga approaches Izuku and puts a block of cheese in his mouth and Izuku acts confused and frantic to this situation. Yuga is then refuses Tenya's offer to eat lunch with them. Izuku then states how Yuga's behavior left a strong impact on him, and how Yuga was a man he could never read. Later, Izuku is seen late at night going to sleep as Yuga stares him down as he sleeps through his window. A while later, Aoyama leaves but used some cheese to say he knows Izuku's secret which he left behind for Izuku as the latter (who was aware of this) gets up and sees the message. The next day, Yuga does his training as he calls out to Izuku and shows him a new move he created, though it causes him severe stomach problems. Seeing his state, Izuku asks the instructor for permission to take Yuga away from training to recuperate before he asks him what he meant in his message. Yuga explained that he is aware of Izuku not being accustomed to his quirk and reveals that he went through a similar experience. Yuga goes on detailing his childhood of having to wear a belt to prevent his powers from leaking out and how he noticed it was similar to Izuku's initial lack of control of his before they both overcame it. He then tells Izuku he is not alone in hardships as its better to face them together or they won't excel. His words cause Izuku to smile and thank him for his support before Yuga suffers from another stomach problem. After a few days, he and Izuku become good friends with some of the class noting Yuga's more livelier attitude and his association with Izuku. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Yuga choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis